Smile Kitty
by time2dancecpj
Summary: "Found you." Adrien looked up and was met with the face of his hunter, which was soon replaced by the end of a gun. In that final moment, Adrien realized many things. (First ML fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

He sprinted away, not daring to look back. His footsteps echoed down the hallway like distant gunshots. Adrien just had to get to the back stairway and up to his office on the second floor, where his cellphone was kept. He ran through the double doors, leading to the staircase.

"Ready or not, here I come!" his follower laughed. Adrien ran up the stairs, two at a time towards his office. "Here kitty, kitty." the man said, slowly walking up the stairs towards him.

Adrien went into his office and slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure. He then proceeded to scramble across his cluttered desk in search of the sheer black phone case his Marinette had recently purchased for him.

The man tried to open his office door. "Oh, you got it locked now don't you kitty?"

Adrien searched faster. He felt smooth plastic brush against his now shaking fingertips. _Yes!_ he thought and picked up the device. That's when he heard wood splintering. Adrien ducked under his wooden desk in hopes of hiding from the hunter. He fumbled with the buttons on his phone as he attempted to call 911.

"Found you."

Adrien looked up and was met with the face of his hunter, which was soon replaced by the end of a gun.

In that final moment, Adrien realized many things. He realized he would not return home from work that evening. He realized he would never again feel the warmth of his beloved Marinettes body against his when he came home each day. He would never taste her soft, vanilla lips against his own. He would never again tell her he loved her and see the happiness sparkle in her big, blue eyes.

Adrien realized in that moment that he would never get to say goodbye.

He looked into the eyes of his killer and let his last tear slowly fall down his face. Adrien clutched his phone to his chest as his follower pressed the end of the gun to his forehead.

"Smile kitty."

 _Click_

 **I'm not quite sure what to say. Just leave a review on your way out!**

 **-CPJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tissue warning.**

 _"_ _We're sorry Mrs. Agreste, but your husband, Adrien, was found dead in his office this morning."_

Marinette dropped her ladybug-cased phone onto the tile of her kitchen floor.

He's dead. He was really dead. That's why he didn't come home last night. That's why he never told her he was going to be late because he was dead.

Adrien was gone.

Her Adrien was gone.

 _Their_ Adrien was gone.

Marinette placing a shaking hand on the small bump her stomach was starting to form. She will gonna tell him when he got home last evening. He will gonna look at her with wide eyes before placing his own hands on her stomach, only to smile when he felt the beginnings of a small child being pressed against the inside of her skin. He is gonna hug her tightly and maybe even cry a little. He will kiss her gently before leaning down and pressing his lips to her stomach. He will promise to always protect the little baby girl or boy. He will be the best Father ever.

He _was_ gonna be the best Father ever.

"Ma'am?" The phone asked, still glowing as neither end pressed the red button on their screens.

Marinette felt tears begin to sting the corners of her eyes. She dropped to her knees and lightly pressed the 'End' button on her phone so the call would not continue. Marinette pulled her knees into her chest and pressed her back against one of the cupboards. She clutched her chest so tightly her knuckles turned white. The former super-heroine covered her now pale and dry mouth with her other quivering hand.

And screamed.

Marinette screamed loudly with as much energy she could muster. She ignored how her hand stung against her mouth as she screamed. This was the only way Marinette could think of that could get rid of every single thing she was feeling at that moment in time.

She felt her chest squeeze tightly every time she took in a breath. It was a sharp, burning sting that left a lasting impact till she inhaled once again. But Marinette didn't care because nothing hurt as much as knowing she lost Adrien.

Adrien was gone.

Her love.

Her best friend.

Her partner in crime.

He was gone.

And all that was left of him was the soon to be the small bundle of joy Marinette would vow to protect. Marionette would make sure Tikki and Plagg would watch over the child when she could not. She would lead the child away from the path of love so their baby would not be left in heart break from a tragedy it could not prevent.

Marinette screamed till her lungs burned like an oven, cried till her eyes were as dry as the desert and gripped herself tightly till every single one of her knuckles were as white as snow.

Even after all that, she still tried to scream, and cry, and grip. But none of it made up for the pain she felt after fully realizing he was gone.

Adrien was gone.

Her Adrien was gone.

 _Their_ Adrien was gone.

And he would never come back.

 **Man.**

 **Here's a tissue if you need it.**

 **-CPJ**


End file.
